


Forever Bound

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Daisy watched Jemma cuddling up to Fitz on the sofa, the other woman’s features relaxed and elated in a way she hadn’t seen in far too long.Glancing over at Coulson, she found his eyes fluttering closed as he sagged slightly against May’s shoulder, the two of them talking quietly before Jemma’s giggle drew her attention back to the other side of the room. Biting her lip, Jemma carefully got off Fitz’s lap, the half-empty bottle of Zima dangling from her one hand while the other tugged on her his, a silly smile on her face as she attempted to pull him off the couch. He laughed in response, standing and pressing a kiss to Jemma’s lips before nudging her out of the room. When he noticed that no one save for Daisy was paying them any heed, he cocked his head, motioning for her to follow them.





	Forever Bound

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 12 - THE REAL DEAL
> 
> From the prompt: Could you please write an AU from the episode where Fitzskimmons are getting married?? Please. Before, during or after the wedding?

Daisy watched Jemma cuddling up to Fitz on the sofa, the other woman’s features relaxed and elated in a way she hadn’t seen in far too long. The day had been riddled with emotions, both sad and happy, but in the end her two best friends were married. She felt a slight pang at the reality, despite the overwhelming contentment at knowing they had _finally_ made it.

Glancing over at Coulson, she found his eyes fluttering closed as he sagged slightly against May’s shoulder, the two of them talking quietly before Jemma’s giggle drew her attention back to the other side of the room. Biting her lip, Jemma carefully got off Fitz’s lap, the half-empty bottle of Zima dangling from her one hand while the other tugged on her husband’s, a silly smile on her face as she attempted to pull him off the couch. He laughed in response, standing and pressing a kiss to Jemma’s lips before nudging her out of the room. When he noticed that no one save for Daisy was paying them any heed, he cocked his head, motioning for her to follow them.

She waited a few seconds before heading down the hallway, chuckling when Jemma caught her wrist, pulling her into their shared bunk with a grin.

“Hello,” the biochemist said, leaning up to kiss Daisy on the lips before she relaxed, leaning back into Fitz’s chest while he too gave Daisy a peck over her shoulder.

“Thought you two would want to be on your own tonight,” Daisy admitted, unable to shake the unease from her voice as she shut the door behind her, resting against the metal. Jemma frowned for a second before she reached out, grabbing Daisy’s hand in her own.

“We, uh, actually want to talk to you about something,” she started, glancing back at Fitz who nodded. “Come sit?” Daisy hedged her way over to the bed, dropping down onto the edge while Jemma and Fitz remained standing, his arm wrapped around Jemma’s waist.

“What’s up?” Daisy queried, nausea rolling in her belly at the various ways this conversation could go – none of the paths she imagined very fun as the majority ended with the couple in front of her telling her that while they loved her, they didn’t want to continue in their relationship with her.

“I, uh, well, Jemma and I were talking and, um,” Fitz started.

“Were you this bad with me?” Jemma interrupted, a teasing smile on her face while Fitz rolled his eyes.

“No, actually, I did this quite easily with you but then you didn’t bloody well hear me,” he retorted, nipping her neck in retaliation and causing her to giggle again. Daisy raised an eyebrow, still not expecting the amount of laughter from her friend.

“Fitz,” Jemma pressed, squirming in his arms as he held her tighter.

“What I am _trying_ to say, Daisy, is that I’m sorry we couldn’t… get you a ring or have you be part of the ceremony with the others. I know they all love us and care for us, at least the team does, but I think sometimes they might struggle with understanding how much we all mean to each other. But… but Jemma and I were hoping that even though its just the three of us here, that we might, um, have a second wedding. Where… where we pledge ourselves to you,” Fitz finally managed. “If… if that’s something you want, I mean.” Daisy stared blankly at them, trying desperately to decipher what he had just said.

“What?” she croaked after a moment.

“We… we were hoping you would marry us,” Jemma elaborated, watching tears start to pool in Daisy’s eyes.

“You… you want to marry me?” Daisy asked, voice so small that it made Fitz and Jemma’s chests ache.

“Yes,” he responded, letting Jemma go so that he could crouch down in front of Daisy, taking her hands in his. “We do. Very much. I know it isn’t legal and that most people wouldn’t understand but… Daisy, you mean so much to the both of us. Jem and I want to build a family together with you. If you’ll let us.” It took a moment for the words to set in, but the minute they had Daisy started nodding frantically.

“Yes, I… I yes. I’m saying yes,” Daisy rushed, watching relief flood both of their faces. “I… I don’t… I mean, uh, do we do this now?” she scrambled.

“We were hoping we could,” Jemma said. Daisy nodded again, getting to her feet and wringing her hands.

“I don’t… I haven’t written any vows and I don’t have anything nicer than this to wear and –”

“You’re beautiful like this,” Fitz assured her, standing up to stand next to Jemma. “And despite how insanely prepared this one was, we can just wing it with the vows.” His words earned him an elbow in the side from Jemma but she was grinning, lacing her hand with his. “Obviously we’re going to have to forgo the celebrant –”

“No, you’re not,” Coulson’s voice said, startling all three of them into jumping apart. They stared at him, none of them having heard him open or close the door as he had let himself into the room.

“Sir!” Fitz and Jemma blurted at the same time, both of them blushing crimson.

“I figured this was what the three of you might be up to,” he said cordially, leaning against the wall as he watched them. “And I am not missing the closest thing I have to a daughter getting married.” Daisy felt herself tear up at the words, not even bothering to wipe at her eyes as she crossed the floor, throwing her arms around the Director’s neck and hugging him fiercely. They remained hugging for a moment before Coulson gently edged her back, cupping her face in his palm. “I am so, so happy you three have found each other,” he whispered, dropping a kiss onto her temple.

“Thank you,” Daisy managed, sniffing loudly before stepping back, standing across from Fitz and Jemma.

“FitzSimmons, do you want to go first?” Coulson asked. The couple nodded, their hands linked as Fitz started talking.

“Daisy, when we met you we had no idea how important you were going to become to us. How important of a friend, and then as someone to share our lives with,” he said.

“You’ve taught us so much,” Jemma continued, squeezing Fitz’s hand tight as she fought to keep her emotions in check. “How to see beyond what’s right in front of us. How to love each other. And what it means to have a relationship that goes beyond everything we ever expected. We cannot wait to grow together with you, to grow as a family, and to be by your side through whatever comes next.”

“Daisy?” Coulson prodded, watching her cry silently as she reached forward, placing her palm overtop of Jemma and Fitz’s clasped hands.

“I never thought I would find one person to love. Let alone two. And… and to know you both love me this much. Its more than I ever hoped for. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you and our future together,” Daisy managed, voice hitching.

Without warning, Coulson held his hand out to Fitz, displaying the simple gold band in his palm.

“You know what to do,” he murmured softly at the engineer, watching as Fitz took the ring, fingers shaking.

“Daisy, with this ring, we thee wed,” Fitz and Jemma said together, their hands carefully cradling Daisy’s as they slid the ring onto her finger.

“You’re a family now. What we have joined today, let no one pull apart,” Coulson breathed, smiling as Daisy launched herself at Jemma, pulling the other woman into a rough kiss as laughter spilled between them. Fitz shook his head, eyes watering as he was treated to the same type of kiss, nearly toppling backwards at Daisy’s force. When the inhuman pulled back, he kissed Jemma, nuzzling his nose against hers before looking between the two women.

“I love you,” Fitz murmured, grabbing both Daisy and Jemma’s hands in his own. They both grinned, Jemma biting her lip while Daisy giggled.

“Congratulations. Now, I don’t want to see or hear anything from the three of you until after noon tomorrow, got it?” Coulson instructed, already heading back towards the door.

“Thank you!” they all called out together, hearing the door click shut a moment later.

“Now, there are more pins than I can even remember in this dress. I think I’ll need both of you to help me to get out of it,” Jemma sighed, winking at the hungry look that passed over Fitz’s face while Daisy chuckled.

“I think we can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) for more of my crazy ramblings :)


End file.
